Recueil OS & Drabbles - Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiwa
by dipshitt
Summary: Collection d'histoires plus ou moins courtes sur Naruto et Sasuke. Ouverte aux suggestions. VOIR TABLES DES MATIERES (1er chap), CAR DIFFERENTS RATINGS.
1. TABLE DES MATIERES

**TABLE DES MATIERES**

J'indiquerais le rating de chaque drabble (+ éventuellement un bref synopsis).

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : L'oiseau en cage, Rating : K+ / 1,991 mots

CHAPITRE 2 : The Cool Cat, Rating : M / 2,434 mots


	2. L'oiseau en cage

La main de sa mère se pose doucement sur son épaule.

« C'est pour ton bien. », murmure-t-elle et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans les paumes de ses mains.

Il a envie de crier, de hurler, de griffer leurs visages si bien maquillés et déchirer leurs vêtements qui leur donnent si bonne figure. D'un geste nerveux de l'épaule, il se dégage de ses longs doigts dont les phalanges collectionnent des bagues en or blanc, et lui jette un regard bouillant de fureur, mais ne dit rien.

Que pourrait-il lui dire de toute manière ? Qu'il les hait, elle et son père, de tout son être ? Qu'il leur souhaite misère et désespoir ? Il baisse les yeux sur les pointes brillantes de ses chaussures en cuir et tente de contrôler le pouls palpitant de son coeur. Pourtant, la colère continue de couleur comme de la lave dans ses veines, son cerveau, son estomac, et il a l'impression de bientôt étouffer.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sans prévenir et il n'a pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agit de son père. Les effluves nauséabonds de son eau de Cologne glissent jusqu'à ses narines.

« Sasuke. », demande sa voix et la lave s'écoule de plus en plus vite.

Il appuie ses mains moites sur son front pour calmer le tumulte d'émotions qui se crée en lui.

« Ta manière de te comporter n'est pas acceptable. », déclare-t-il en arpentant la chambre d'un pas lent.

La tête baissée, il ne voit que le déplacement de ses chaussures cirées en cuir sur le parquet de la pièce.

« Tu es l'image de notre famille, tu représentes l'honneur de tes parents. »

Il s'arrête face à la fenêtre qui donne sur le somptueux jardin de la demeure.

« Ne veux-tu pas rendre tes parents fiers de toi ? »

Non, répond-il silencieusement.

« Alors comportes-toi en conséquence. »

Mais évidemment, c'est une question rhétorique. Il n'est pas question de donner son avis, jamais.

Sasuke sait qu'il le regarde, mais il l'ignore : le visage de son père ne lui inspire que la haine et il est fatigué de devoir la contrôler. Assise près de lui sur son lit, la main de sa mère caresse distraitement son dos et il lui fait comprendre qu'il n'aime pas ça. Elle arrête, réprimant un soupir, et se dirige vers la porte de la chambre, suivie de son époux.

« Je te conseille de réfléchir très rapidement à ton comportement, sinon moi et ta mère devrons décider de ta place parmi nous. »

Il se tait quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« Je doute que tu veuilles finir comme ton frère. »

Dès qu'il entend la porte se fermer derrière lui, Sasuke se rue vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand : l'air frais se dépêche de remplacer l'oxygène insupportable de la chambre, de nettoyer la présence de ses deux parents ici quelques secondes plus tôt. Il respire à pleins poumons le vent de cette nuit fraîche d'automne ; il ne veut plus aucune trace de leur existence, ni en lui ni autour de lui.

Il déboutonne sa chemise et la laisse glisser de ses épaules jusqu'au sol, rapidement suivie par un pantalon bleu marine et des chaussures bien trop luxueuses pour son âge. Puis il se penche à la fenêtre.

Le vent teinte de rose ses joues et le bout de son nez, et ses yeux se perdent dans l'horizon noir du ciel. Il se prête à rêver de ce que serait sa vie s'il n'était pas un Uchiwa. En automne, il pourrait courir dans la forêt du village, se perdre, écouter le son de sa voix rebondir sur les troncs d'arbres, tomber dans la boue et sauter dans les flaques de pluie. En hiver, il voudrait construire une dizaine de bonhommes de neige dans son jardin, regarder les flocons se coller à la fenêtre de sa chambre et inviter tous ses copains pour faire une gigantesque bataille de boules de neige. Au printemps, il pourrait faire le tour des parcs du village et dire bonjour aux bourgeons de fleurs, courir après les abeilles et tenter de trouver le fameux seau rempli d'or au pied des premiers arc-en-ciels. En été enfin, il irait à la plage et rirait de tout son coeur, cueillerait des fleurs et s'en ferait de somptueuses décorations pour sa chambre, participerait au festival d'été, observerait le sublime feu d'artifice annuel avec tous ses amis.

Voilà ce dont le jeune garçon rêve entre les quatre murs de sa chambre. La pièce est aussi grande qu'un salon : le lit à baldaquin occupait la moitié de la chambre, une somptueuse armoire en chêne s'appuyait contre le mur de droite, un grand bureau rien que pour lui occupait le mur d'en face, et un milliard de fournitures et de vêtements onéreux garnissaient la pièce. Mais malgré la beauté de sa cage, le petit oisillon se sentait à l'étroit.

Son nom, Uchiwa, le privait des joies de l'adolescence, de l'insouciance, de la découverte innocente ; de ce qui fait le plaisir d'être encore un enfant.

Le jeune garçon ferme la fenêtre avec un soupir et enfile un pantalon en toile et un t-shirt prit au hasard dans son armoire, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures épaisses de son lit. De longues minutes durant, ses yeux fixent le plafond que la lumière de la lune éclaire faiblement.

« Sasuke ! »

D'abord il sursaute, puis se redresse rapidement et malgré l'obscurité, il devine de l'autre côté de la vitre une silhouette qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Il se débarrasse de ses couvertures à toute vitesse et se dépêche d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

« Sas-!

— Tais-toi, usuratonkachi, tout le monde va t'entendre. », le coupe-t-il en lui tenant la main pour l'aider à entrer dans la chambre.

Naruto était un garçon de son âge tout à fait différent de lui, si bien que Sasuke se surprenait parfois à l'observer comme une bête de laboratoire.

Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient jamais disciplinés, et ses iris bleu azur contrastaient d'une manière presque touchante avec les siennes, plus sombres. D'étranges lignes décoraient ses joues : bien que Sasuke ne lui ai jamais demandé d'où venaient-elles, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de tatouage.

A chacune de leur rencontre, il remarquait que ses vêtements étaient soit sales, soit en mauvais état, soit les deux à la fois ; et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Mais Sasuke ne le lui reprochait jamais. Au départ, il pensait qu'il abîmait ses vêtements en escaladant le balcon de sa chambre, et Sasuke se sentait responsable, mais il apprit plus tard que Naruto n'avait simplement pas les moyens de s'offrir régulièrement de nouveaux vêtements, si bien qu'il portait souvent les mêmes et les usait plus rapidement.

Sasuke lui avait proposé de prendre quelques pièces de sa garde-robe, mais Naruto s'était moqué de ses goûts vestimentaires et Sasuke ne lui proposa plus rien d'autre depuis.

Les deux garçons venaient de mondes totalement opposés et qui ne devaient en aucun cas se croiser. Pourtant, une curiosité partagée les poussait à se côtoyer, à comparer leurs modes de vie, ce qu'ils mangeaient, les jeux auxquels chacun jouait, à se moquer ou à se jalouser l'un l'autre.

Sasuke écoutait avec attention les aventures de Naruto, objectivement tout à fait banales mais qui, aux yeux de ce petit garçon confiné dans sa chambre, étaient passionnantes. Ce soir-là, Naruto lui avait détaillé sa course-poursuite avec l'épicier qui vivait près de chez lui : il lui avait volé un sachet de pommes et quelques clémentines glissées dans ses poches.

Sasuke mémorisait chaque détail de ses aventures : les noms des rues et des magasins devant lesquels il passait, ce que chacun vendait, les noms des villageois qu'il mentionnait parfois, où ils vivaient, si bien qu'avec le temps, Sasuke s'était construit sa petite carte mentale de Konoha.

Naruto était sa porte ouverte sur le monde : à travers ses yeux bleu azur, il avait l'impression de pouvoir toucher lui-même les pommes que Naruto avait piquées, de courir dans les rues du village et sentir le vent caresser ses joues, de respirer la poussière du sol en trébuchant, de contempler le coucher de soleil que Naruto lui promettait sans cesse d'aller voir avec lui. Il avait l'impression de vivre ; hors de sa cage ; loin de cette vie.

Le blondinet sortit de ses poches deux belles clémentines et en tendit une à son ami, tout fier de son trésor de guerre. Sasuke le remercia d'un rapide sourire et l'éplucha lentement de ses doigts fins. Certes c'était un fruit qu'il avait l'occasion de manger tous les jours, mais il s'agissait surtout d'un cadeau qu'un ami lui avait fait. Naruto avait déjà fini de décortiquer le fruit et savourait la pulpe fraîche et juteuse de la clémentine.

« Tu sais, Sasuke, dit-il entre deux quartiers de fruit, dès que tu seras guéri, je t'emmènerai à la plage. »

Sa mâchoire s'immobilisa et il leva lentement les yeux sur le blondinet à sa droite. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il était censé être malade. C'était le prétexte, le meilleur à son sens, qu'il avait choisi pour mettre un terme aux questions incessantes de Naruto qui ne rêvait qu'une seule chose : faire le tour de Konoha, puis du monde avec lui. Le courage lui manquait de lui dire la vérité.

« Et le coucher de soleil ? répondit Sasuke pour dissiper son malaise.

— Ah oui, ça aussi. », acquiesça Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Les murmures des deux garçons se poursuivirent durant une bonne partie de la soirée, tandis que la lune poursuivait sa course dans le ciel. Lorsque Naruto était près de lui, Sasuke oubliait absolument tout de sa vie d'héritier, de ses parents, de son frère, de sa tristesse. Il redevenait un garçon de douze ans.

Cependant, leurs moments ensemble étaient de courte durée.

Tout à coup et sans prévenir, Sasuke plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Naruto, qui lui jeta un regard confus.

« J'ai entendu quelqu'un dans les escaliers. », murmura-t-il.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et descendit du lit sur la pointe des pieds, piétinant au passage les épluchures de clémentine qu'ils avaient laissé un peu plus tôt.

Personne ne devait savoir que Sasuke côtoyait Naruto : ces visites nocturnes étaient leur petit secret. Le brun ouvrit lentement la fenêtre et fit un signe de la main à Naruto pour qu'il se dépêche. Dehors, le vent soufflait plus fort que tout à l'heure et les grands arbres du jardin se mouvaient comme d'immenses masses noires et gluantes.

Naruto enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre. Le vent faisait danser ses cheveux comme les rayons du soleil qui traversent les nuages. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et malgré les lumières éteintes, ses yeux brillaient.

Il lui tendit son auriculaire.

« Tu es ridicule, Naruto… », marmonna Sasuke en réprimant un sourire.

Il enroula son doigt autour du sien. C'était un rituel chez eux. La promesse silencieuse qu'ils se reverraient, quoi qu'il arrive.

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un adorable sourire.

« A la prochaine, Sasuke. »

Puis Naruto escalada le balcon et Sasuke attendit d'entendre le bruit de ses pas sur l'herbe avant de fermer la fenêtre.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son lit, encore imprégné du parfum de Naruto - un mélange de musc et d'odeur de clémentines. Sasuke s'enfonça sous les couvertures chaudes et le sommeil rejoignit rapidement son esprit plein de merveilleuses images.


	3. The Cool Cat

Le bar est à quelques pas de la gare de métro, non loin des quartiers chics de la ville. La nuit est déjà tombée et les néons de la grande enseigne éclairent le bitume. The Cool Cat. A l'intérieur, une odeur de fraise embaume mes narines : un mec fume une cigarette électronique près de la porte d'entrée. Devant ma grimace, il agite sa main en signe d'excuse.

A cette heure-ci, il y a toujours du monde, c'est normal, nous explique Kiba en nous guidant jusqu'au comptoir. La lumière tamisée fait luire le gel sur ses cheveux. Derrière le murmure des clients, je reconnais une chanson de Lana Del Rey.

Le barman porte une jolie barbe rousse et toute une collection de piercing sur l'arcade du nez. Kiba commande de la bière, puis nous entraîne vers l'une des dernières tables libres.

« J'ai l'habitude de venir ici depuis le lycée. », nous explique-t-il ensuite.

Kiba adore parler de lui et généralement, ce n'est pas très intéressant, alors je laisse mes yeux se perdre parmi les milliers de visages autour de moi. Tous des jeunes, en groupe ; ils sourient, rigolent, se versent un énième verre. Je soupire intérieurement. J'aurais dû rester chez moi. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à m'amuser.

« Naruto, tout va bien ? », me demande Sakura en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras.

J'essaye de sourire, mais elle fronce les sourcils. Sakura me connaît bien trop pour tomber dans le panneau. Je m'efforce de prendre une voix enjouée.

« T'en fais pas, juste un peu fatigué. »

Son regard se fait plus inquiet.

Ca fait des jours que je ne sors pas de chez moi, que je ne fous absolument rien. De quoi est-ce que je pourrais être fatigué, putain ?

Elle soupire.

« Si tu veux, je- »

J'avale la moitié de mon verre d'un trait.

Je sais qu'elle a envie d'en parler. Moi, je n'en ai pas envie. Ca me fait chier de savoir que j'y pense encore, de savoir que ça m'affecte toujours. En parler, étaler tout ça devant mes potes ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

C'est à elle que j'ai annoncé ma rupture en premier. Elle a tout de suite insisté pour débarquer chez moi, pour que je puisse me confier et pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Mais j'ai vite esquivé la proposition.

Sakura sait que jamais je ne me confierais de moi-même, alors ça doit bien faire deux semaines qu'elle tente de me tirer les vers du nez. En vain. Ca me touche. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et je sais que c'est réciproque. Mais là. Non, je ne veux pas en parler, désolé.

En réalité, à peu près tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi dans notre groupe. Je suis resté avec ce type un peu plus de deux ans et que je le veuille ou non, cette rupture me fait encore mal aujourd'hui. C'est à l'initiative de Kiba que nous sommes sortis ce soir : il voulait nous faire découvrir son bar préféré et me changer les idées.

« Lee, il me semble que tu voulais nous parler de Tenten, non ? »

Je tente de relancer la conversation, parce que tout le monde se fait chier à écouter Kiba parler de ses années de lycée. Et ça prend. Lee se lance dans son récit et Sakura finit par être captivée par l'histoire. Moi, j'ai le temps de boire trois verres.

La soirée se poursuit et au fur et à mesure que l'alcool remplit nos estomacs, je me détend et la conversation est plus fluide. Il n'y a pas de blanc, du coup pas le temps de penser à Naruto, à sa rupture récente, vite, il faut s'inquiéter pour lui, lui demander si tout va bien. Non, on me laisse tranquille. J'écoute mes potes parler de leurs histoires de coeur et de cul en buvant jusqu'à me rendre à moitié saoul. Que demande le peuple ?

« Je vais aux toilettes. », je dis à un moment donné.

Je crois qu'il est bientôt un heure du matin. Sakura me fait un signe de la main, un grand sourire remonte ses pommettes roses.

Je zigzague entre les tables jusqu'aux toilettes, au fond du bar. Le grincement de la porte me brise les tympans, lorsque je la pousse. A l'intérieur, l'odeur de Javel s'infiltre dans mes narines, mais je me dis que c'est déjà mieux que l'odeur de pisse habituelle.

Je baisse la braguette de mon jean au-dessus d'un des urinoirs. Il n'y a personne et je me laisse presque bercé par le bruit de l'eau dans les canalisations. Je me penche sur l'évier en céramique et ouvre le robinet du bout des doigts. Malgré l'odeur de produit décapant, je suis persuadé que tout ça n'a pas été lavé depuis-

« Oh oui, continue comme ça… »

Je m'immobilise. Un mince filet d'eau s'écoule du robinet.

J'ai beau être à moitié saoul, j'entends très distinctement des bruits de succion.

Aucun doute là-dessus, je suis expert en la matière.

Puis un gémissement rauque résonne entre les murs des toilettes. Putain, ils ne m'ont pas entendu pisser ?

Je sais que je devrais m'en aller sans me faire remarquer, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Je reste figé devant l'évier, chaque son parvenant distinctement à mes oreilles.

Les bruits de succion s'accélèrent, puis un gémissement plus long retentit. Je suis cramoisi.

Je devine qu'ils ont finit.

Merde.

Ils vont me voir.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'échapper des toilettes : je les entends se rhabiller, échanger quelques mots et en moins d'une minute, une silhouette trapue sort du cabinet. Il attache sa ceinture et me jette un coup d'oeil. Je ne le regarde pas et fait mine de me recoiffer.

Je suis ridicule.

J'ignore consciencieusement son regard qui traîne sur mon dos et attend, enfin, qu'il quitte les toilettes. Avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui, je risque un regard dans sa direction : un type baraqué, dont les tatouages se devinent sous le col du t-shirt.

Je n'avais pas remarqué l'autre type, beaucoup plus jeune et au physique moins grossier que le premier. Ses cheveux noirs tombent maladroitement autour de son visage, et ses joues roses brillent sous la lumière des toilettes. Il lève ses pupilles noires vers moi et je tourne rapidement la tête.

Il se rince les mains, puis la bouche à plusieurs reprises et passe de l'eau dans ses cheveux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler du regard : il est légèrement plus grand que moi, plus fin aussi. Je lui donne 21 ans.

Nos regards se croisent une seconde fois et cette fois-ci, le sien est agacé.

« Quoi, tu en veux une aussi ? »

Je sursaute.

« De quoi tu parles ? je réponds en fronçant les sourcils.

— De pipe. Je parle de pipe. »

Les mots s'emmêlent dans ma bouche.

« Non, putain ! Enfin, pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai envie ? »

Je rigole comme un imbécile. Mon coeur tambourine dans ma poitrine.

« Tu nous écoutais, non ? dit-il.

— Non, bien sûr que non. », je rétorque rapidement.

Il n'ajoute rien et essuie ses mains humides sur son jean.

« Attends. Tu te… prostitues, quelque chose dans le genre ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Plus ou moins, répond-il. Je fais ça de temps en temps, pour arrondir les fins de mois.

— Comment ça ?

— C'est cher, la vie d'étudiant. », résume-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

Il laisse ses yeux traîner sur les miens quelques secondes.

« Bon, je vais y aller alors, dit-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Attends. »

Il se tourne vers moi.

« Quoi cette fois-ci ? »

J'avale de travers ma salive.

« Tu demandes combien ? »

Mon sang s'accélère sous ma peau.

« 40. »

Je traverse la distance qui nous sépare, et enroule ma main autour de son poignet fin. Je l'attire jusqu'à l'un des cabinets libres et verrouille la porte derrière moi.

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre au juste ? L'alcool m'empêche de réfléchir davantage, et ses mains glissent de mes hanches jusqu'à mon bassin.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

— Sasuke. »

Je le répète mentalement.

Ses doigts fins défont habilement ma ceinture, puis tirent mon jean le long de mes jambes. Mon sang s'accélère dans mes veines et je tente de contrôler ma respiration. Il me jette un coup d'oeil avant de glisser ses deux index sous l'élastique de mon boxer, jusqu'à révéler mon membre à la lumière blafarde des toilettes. Il ne fait aucun commentaire, son visage reste impassible. Je me dis qu'il a dû en voir des centaines.

Sa main droite s'enroule lentement autour de mon sexe et effectue un long mouvement de va-et-vient. Je laisse échapper un grognement. L'alcool et le plaisir qui monte anesthésient mon cerveau, je me fiche de savoir si quelqu'un nous entend.

Sasuke s'humecte les lèvres avant de les déposer sur mon gland. Je grimace, d'impatience. Il lève les yeux et je me noie dans son regard, tandis que mon membre s'enfonce lentement entre les parois de sa bouche brûlante. Un long râle de plaisir vibre dans ma gorge.

Il retire sa bouche exquise et ses lèvres roses s'étirent en un sourire amusé.

« Tu as le droit de me toucher, tu sais. »

Oh.

Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux bruns et je suis agréablement surpris par leur douceur. Je soulève les mèches qui lui tombent sur le front ; la couleur dorée de ma main contraste avec celle, laiteuse, de son front.

Il ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine.

« C'est la première fois que tu fais ça ? », me demande-t-il, ses iris noirs qui me fixent.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, je lui répond :

« Payer pour me faire sucer ? Je crois bien, oui. »

Rapidement, j'ai l'impression de perdre pied. Mes doigts s'emmêlent entre ses mèches brunes, tirent dessus et un gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche, vibre autour de mon membre. Je grogne. Je murmure son nom à plusieurs reprises.

Les syllabes de son prénom glissent sur ma langue, tandis que la sienne s'enroule autour de mon sexe.

Je ferme les yeux, balance ma tête en arrière. Sa bouche monte et descend, me brûle de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur ; ses doigts fins s'éparpillent sur mon ventre, mes cuisses, mes fesses. Bordel, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

« Putain, putain, putain… »

Les mouvements de mon bassin sont de plus en plus rapides et lorsque je jouis, mes jambes manquent de se dérober sous mon poids.

Je reprends ma respiration et baisse les yeux sur Sasuke. Il recrache ma semence dans les toilettes, puis s'essuie les lèvres du revers de la main. Je remonte mon boxer et mon jean, mais mes doigts s'emmêlent et je mets trois bonnes minutes à remettre ma ceinture.

Visiblement, j'ai du mal à revenir sur terre. Je dois m'asseoir quelques secondes sur la cuvette des toilettes, parce que ma tête tourne. Sasuke ouvre la porte du cabinet et se rince la bouche au-dessus du lavabo. Il aura sucé deux bites aujourd'hui, peut-être même plus, qui sait.

« Hey. »

Il se tourne vers moi. Je plisse les yeux, les néons au-dessus de nous me font mal aux orbites. Les néons au-dessus de nous me font mal aux orbites, je plisse les yeux. Dans la poche de ma veste, je trouve deux billets de vingt. Il s'avance vers moi et ses doigts effleurent les miens lorsqu'il les prend. Il les glisse rapidement dans la poche de son jean noir, sans me regarder.

Je trouve enfin la force de tenir sur mes deux jambes et me hisse jusqu'au robinet. J'asperge mon visage et rince ma bouche. Je ne saurais décrire le reflet que la glace me renvoie : mes yeux bleus brillent à cause de l'alcool, des mèches blondes collent à mes tempes et le col de ma chemise part de travers. En tout cas, je me sens bien. La sérotonine file à toute vitesse dans mon corps.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? »

Sasuke lève les yeux vers moi, un sourcil aussi. Il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi j'essaye de faire la conversation.

« Pourquoi ? », me répond-il.

Je hausse les épaules, l'air de rien.

« Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour arrondir tes fins de mois… »

C'était hyper maladroit. Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains humides. Un silence s'installe dans les toilettes, que Sasuke se décide à rompre au bout de longues secondes :

« Je peux te laisser mon numéro de téléphone.

— Ok. »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je fais ça.

Je cherche mon téléphone dans mes poches : impossible de mettre la main dessus. J'ai dû l'oublier sur la table.

« Tiens. »

Il me tend un bout de papier avec dix chiffres griffonnés au stylo noir dessus. Une forme de carte de visite.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

— Naruto. »

Il esquisse un sourire que j'ai du mal à interpréter.

« Passe une bonne soirée, Naruto. »

Puis il quitte les toilettes.

Je regarde la porte se fermer sur sa silhouette et fourre le petit bout de papier dans ma poche. A combien d'autres types a-t-il donné son numéro de téléphone ? Cette idée me donne la nausée.

Après un dernier regard dans la glace, je quitte à mon tour les toilettes. En rejoignant ma table, je jette quelques coups d'oeil à la recherche de sa tête brune, mais il semble avoir disparu.

« Bordel, Naruto, t'étais passé où ? », me lance Kiba en me voyant approcher.

Je m'assois entre lui et Sakura.

« Je me suis embrouillé avec quelqu'un dans les toilettes. », je réponds vaguement.

Sakura me lance un regard en coin et je fais mine de ne pas le remarquer. Je croise les doigts pour que les autres me croient. De toute façon, Temari reprend une histoire qu'elle avait commencé à leur raconter.

Je récupère mon téléphone que j'avais, effectivement, laissé ici. Il est bientôt deux heures du matin. J'enregistre le numéro de Sasuke dans mes contacts.


End file.
